


The Vessel 'Verse: Illustrated

by alatarmaia4



Series: Vessel 'Verse [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: And Thought Other People Might Want To See This Stuff, Gen, I'm Super Invested In This Series, Literally Just Art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alatarmaia4/pseuds/alatarmaia4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally just art I've drawn for this 'verse: includes anything from The Accidental Vessel or Modern Legend (or in between).</p><p>:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. House

**Author's Note:**

> So remember how in tAV Balthazar and Gabriel ''bought'' that house? I drew it out. With furniture and everything.
> 
> It had to be a big house! They've both got extravagant tastes, and there's a lot of people in there. As of the beginning of Modern Legend, here's how many people live there:  
> -Gabriel  
> -Slepnir, Jormungand, and Fenris  
> -Vali and Narvi  
> -Adam (yep, haven't forgotten him)  
> -Scully (I know she comes in later but she's so cute I had to include her)
> 
> And semi-regularly visiting are:  
> -Sigyn  
> -Hel  
> -Muriel
> 
> What I'm saying is, these guys are an active bunch who NEED the room. Plus Gabriel's life motto appears to be 'why not', so he'd go for extravagance over practicality.

First floor! I put so much stuff down here there was almost nothing left for the second floor :) There's a pretty big backyard with trees and stuff to block nosy neighbors (or anyone else who might be looking) but I was concentrating on the house, here. I know the 2ftx2ft square is kinda pointless for scale when the pixel background didn't transfer over, but whatever, it helped me draw it.

I still like the original hard copy better, but maybe that's just because I've had it longer.

Btw, the little triple-bar thingies on the walls are windows! I forgot to provide a comprehensive key, but it's posted and my tablet is put away, so too late to fix.

I know this looks a little emptier, but I had no idea what to put in most of these rooms. :P The kids' room isn't labeled because they generally sleep with Gabriel (hence the giant messy bed) and run wild around the house during the day. (And that is a balcony directly 'above' Gabriel's room, man, I forgot to label so many things. Oh well).

Vali and Narvi are such a mess. Who just leaves their computer on the floor near the outlet. Pick up after yourself.

The little block in the center is an empty space. I made a sort of indoor balcony to a) take up space and b) because that was actually a thing Way Back When, and I figure Gabriel would like having one. There's a little dotted square on the first floor layout to show where it is, comparatively. It's all very dramatic with skylights above (shown on third floor plan) and columns holding it up. Because why not.

I drew out the outline of the second floor for a size comparison and to make it easier to see where this little cupola room is! If you don't know what a cupola is, look it up and go to 'Images' :)

And as promised, skylights. This is really just a little room to hang out in, if you want to go even higher or just feel like it. Or you want to be surrounded by windows! Which is why I put a little window seat in the smaller area.


	2. Kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, who could resist putting art of the kids on here?

Slightly blurry phone camera picture of a doodle I did of Fenris during art class! So this is Fen circa...vaguely Viking times? I'm gonna say somewhere around the 1100s/early 1200s. My friend thought I drew a hobbit (can't blame her. He does have very curly hair).

This is what Fenris would have looked like (minus the cape, probably) in his first appearance in the Accidental Vessel. And the Elvish under his butt just says his name. I like labeling drawings with that.

Jormungand, from around the same time period as the above drawing! The difficulty in drawing dark-skinned characters is that you have to draw details like nose, etc, _really_ dark to make it visible. Better figure out where everything goes, because none of it is gonna erase easily.

I put them in a skirt, because why not. I like how Jor's hair turned out here (it would probably be a little flatter if they grew it out, like their mom, but Jormungand likes keeping it short-ish).

 

I can't easily locate an up-to-date picture of Slepnir or anybody else, so these are the only two you're getting for now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, please!


	3. Michael & Gabriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sketchy drawing of my main two losers/protagonists, feat. Gabriel's Harry vessel and Ravenclaw 'disguise'.

 

I think I forgot to color in Michael's hair :P Oh well. It doesn't come across well here, but nir eyes are a very light blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, please!


	4. Angrboða

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The elusive mother appears! Guys, once you see Angrboða, you'll understand why I can't stop drawing her. She's so great and I hate myself for killing her off.
> 
> (*silently screams* THERE WAS SO MUCH POTENTIAL BUT I HAD ALREADY ESTABLISHED CANON AND SHE DIDN'T FIT IN AND NOW EVERYONE'S JUST SAD!!)
> 
> (I may or may not have written a an AU for this 'verse that will be posted once you guys know what it is that I'm changing where she's still around and everything is great)

A doodle of Angie either pre- marrying Loki or just after! Normally unwed Norse women left their hair loose, but I didn't know that when I drew this (or conveniently ignored it because she looks great with braided hair and, with her coiled hair, probably _needs_ to braid it). The runes off on the side that got cut off spell her name :)

I would say Loki just made a joke, but that's not really the right face for a response to a pun. Probably he's not looking and she's letting herself be all sappy over him.

 

I am leaving this in all its large glory because DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH TIME I SPENT ON HER BELT ALONE?

Loki and Angrboða post marriage in vaguely historically accurate clothing (they're both wearing bliauts, if you're curious, but Loki has the mens' version over a doublet, as was proper thirteenth-century fashion). Angrboða's hair is covered because historical accuracy, again. The braids she has in front were a popular trend, and apparently people would buy extensions made from dead people's hair, which the church was of course horrified by. That hair's all Angie's, though.

Also, I headcanon that Gabriel (as Loki) used to have red hair, and you will never make me give up on that. Loki's described as 'Flame-Hair', for Pete's sake.

If you're wondering about the scars on his lip, well, we'll get to that point in the story in due time, so don't go looking it up! Spoilers!

Another shitty phone camera picture! The whole fam in Renaissance-era clothing! I literally only drew this because I found [this dress](http://wizard-fallen-angel.tumblr.com/post/133288130018/missximpossible-thecarvingwitch) and _had_ to draw Angie in it. I decided to add everyone else in (at the ages they would have been at the time) and though I don't particularly like how Loki turned out, I think it went pretty well.

From left to right, just to clarify things, is Loki, Hel (as a baby, in Loki's lap), Slepnir, Angie, Jormungand, and Fenris. Them being around during this era isn't strictly possible in the timeline I've developed for this 'verse (can I call it a canon timeline if I'm making it up where canon doesn't specify and it mostly lines up with actual Norse mythology?).

Normally Loki's the one in bright reds and such, so I swapped their color schemes for this one and put _him_ in blue. I like drawing Angie in purple (it suits her) but purple was generally reserved for royalty (it was hard to make purple dye, and therefore purple cloth was very expensive) so Jormungand's just being exceptionally daring over there while Loki hangs out with Hel in his...robe thing.

This was drawn a while ago, before I got a hang of ringlets (and before I gave up on drawing every little detail of her hair). It's a closeup of an older drawing (below is the accompanying Loki drawing). Like I said, she looks good in purple! This time, traditional Viking clothing and jewelry. Forgot to take a picture _after_ I colored the earrings, but whatever.

Loki in traditional Viking clothing (reference taken from screenshots of the show, _Vikings,_ they have very nice costumes in that show)! I basically copied exactly from[ the photo reference](http://vikings-fan.com/images/characters/KingHaraldFinehair.jpg) and substituted a (halfassed) RSJ face and red hair. My friend, when I showed her this, was like "...that's a lot of red." It's called a color theme, c'mon :)

I did the stitches with a metallic gold pen because I couldn't be bothered to outline them (and thereby make them a lot smaller, so whatever, less effort this way).

I know this chapter is for Angie, and he is definitely not Angie, but those two drawings are paired! I can't just post one and not the other.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment on this beautiful lady, please! Let me know if you'd like to see any of the in-progress shots for these pieces, because I've still got those lying around :)


	5. Family Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally just a family tree (of immediate family, at least, since certain characters aren't on here)

Hopefully this is big enough to be legible! I know the runic names are bigger, but I wanted everybody to be able to see the translations (of a sort) I provided to be able to tell who's who, especially with those you haven't seen yet.

So, the immediate family! Minus Loki's mythological parents, etc, but whatever. It's complicated enough with four adults and six kids.

I think I did pretty well in nailing down how I picture these characters, especially re: Jormungand being a tiny copy of Angrboða (though Narvi turned out looking a lot like Moses in Prince of Egypt, which wasn't planned but not exactly bad...?). I know it's hard to see people's eye colors, so here's a summary: the twins and Jormungand have their respective mom's eye colors and everyone else takes after Loki.

Also, sort of introducing Auðunar (fun fact: ð is pronounced as a soft 'th')? He's not a mythological figure (as far as I know; I got the name off a Viking name generator) and yeah, he's a dude; as for how that works, well, the story of Slepnir is only _mostly_ wrong. I'll probably address it in Modern Legend at some point if you're too lazy to look it up and/or are wondering exactly which parts of it are right.

Auðunar (probably) won't ever appear in the story, it would just be weird not to include him, since Slepnir does indeed have two parents/dads.

I was originally gonna do everybody's border fancy like Loki's, but I ran out of patience literally as soon as I drew the extra line around his and figured I could get away with saying it was only for him because he's the patriarch of the family and essentially the main thing holding this miscellaneous assortment of people/gods together.

HEADCANON TIME, BECAUSE THE FOLLOWING STUFF GETS COMPLICATED IN NORSE MYTHS. So gods and giants (Æsir and Jötnar, respectively) tend to intermarry (as long as it's a _god_ and a _giantess_ and not the other way 'round) which means there's a lot of tangling of the respective races. Loki, in mythology and in canon for Modern Legend, is a giant; so is Angrboða, which means their three kids are (disgregarding Gabriel completely) full-blooded giants.

(Note: Jötnar were probably, at max, seven feet tall ish, which I have heard from reputable sources. If they appear bigger, it's because of magic and them fucking with the Æsir protagonists of whatever myth it happens in).

As for Sigyn, however, she does not appear nearly as often as I would like in mythological canon. She's probably not one of the Ásynjur because everyone _most likely_ knew that Loki was Jötun, and them marrying would _never_ have happened if she was a goddess. For that same reason, it's unlikely that Sigyn was Vanir, because the Vanir are very similar to the Æsir and therefore probably similarly off-limits.

(This ban has never stopped any giants from trying to marry Freyja, but I guess she'd be the exception? Who knows, none of them ever succeeded in getting her. Poor Freyja, though).

Anyway, I don't think Sigyn's a giant, and I always pictured her as Ásynja (sorry for the deluge of Old Norse, btw) which is why she has darker skin (I typically picture giants lighter and gods darker). So, in conclusion, who the fuck knows, but Vali and Narvi are probably not full-blooded giants.

As for Slepnir, he takes after Loki a lot, so I figure people just assume he's Jötun, but he _is_ half-Æsir because of Auðunar, who is full Æsir. I might post the story of how that happened at some point (separately from Modern Legend) but for now just roll with me on this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, please!


	6. Fenris!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest, the exclamation point in the title is mostly to cheer up this rather dour chapter. Some new art for you guys, but it comes with some heavy backstory!
> 
> Mild spoilers for Modern Legend - or at least the backstory that will be revealed in Modern Legend.
> 
> I've provided links to the originals of both pictures, so feel free to follow them and check out my tumblr sideblog for this series!

([x](http://thevesselverse.tumblr.com/post/155047622082/wolffenris-ignore-the-doodle-in-the-corner))

Wolf!Fenris....yeah, not fun.

The chain he's bound with does not look particularly like a chain, so here's some backstory for you! The chain in this picture is called 'Gleipnir', and it's more like a ribbon than a chain.

The Æsir tried twice to bind Fenris, tricking him into letting them tie him up, but he broke both chains. Eventually, they went to the dwarves, who made them  Gleipnir, which is made out of things that do not technically exist (the spit of a bird, the sound of a cat's footfall, the beard of a woman, etc). I guess it would be harder to break something that only technically exists?

The sword is for scale, but it's also relevant - the third time the Æsir tied Fenris up, he demanded collateral - and so Tyr volunteered and put his hand in Fenris's mouth. When Fenris discovered that he couldn't break out, he started raging and bit Tyr's hand off. Which is totally reasonable, for his situation, but to make sure it didn't happen again, a sword was wedged inside his mouth so that he couldn't bite down.

Yeah.

Hence the little doodle in the corner, which is part of the sketch version of the picture below. Below was my attempt to figure out where all of Fenris's scars would be - he was tied up for ~7 centuries, and so Gleipnir chafing against the same bits of skin for that long (combined with Fenris's struggles) means....well.

([x](http://thevesselverse.tumblr.com/post/155045665552/so-this-started-as-me-thinking-huh-fenris-has))

Poor Fenris :( I absolve myself of blame - _I'm_ not the one who wrote the thing where he was bound. Blame the Vikings.

Anyway, aside from the....everything, there's a pretty deep cut on his tongue (now healed) from the sword - the hilt was wedged into the roof of his mouth. And there are several bite marks, which have also scarred, from where Hati and Sköll attempted to break Gleipnir - and, of course, failed.

There generally isn't much scarring on the inside of his arms and legs - scars only formed where Gleipnir was pressing down, so in some places there would be little or no pressure. Some places would have a lot more. Either way, Fenris generally wears long sleeves 24/7, and was very glad that the Hogwarts uniform had a higher collar than most shirts.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, please!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!


End file.
